Princess Hope Brave
by AweSamantha
Summary: Merida is passed the crown, and the throne, so she becomes Queen. Then her daughter becomes the latest Princess. What happens when her only friend finds out she'd been living two lives?
1. Who Am I?

"But mum! She is her own person! Let her do what she wants!" I watched my mum, Princess Merida of Clan DunBroch, argue with her own mum. Grandma Elinor, or the Queen to everyone else, hadn't been this way always. Only since I came into my mum's life. Apparently.

My name is Hope, like a name that's only in fairy tales, and I have traits of both my mother and father. His dark brown hair, brown eyes, mum's big crazy hair. But my personality is totally mum's side.

The Queen was soon to step down, and mum was to take her place. Which would make me a princess... The argument was that I was not to be raised like Merida was, sorry, I mean Mum. But I had been. One parent encouraging me to be myself, and then the other saying I should be proper and elegant. But... My life has been more ruled by grandma and granddad... My dad died when I was young, as there was an attack on him. The person was killed in return, so I guess there was justice for him. But mum showed no emotion to the public, or to the family. Not even to my uncles. But I would walk in, see her cry, and cheer her up. I guess I reminded her that there was some meaning in this life, that she wasn't alone.

But back to my grandparents. Granddad has taught me many things, most of which are how to use weapons. I'm exceptional at bow and arrow, his words not mine, and I can handle swords pretty well. He's always let me be who I want to be when I'm around him, but I have to be a perfect little lady for my grandma. And now that mum was going to take over the throne, there was more pressure on me being somebody I'm not.

Then I watched grandma do something I didn't expect to see. She took off her crown, and placed it on mum's head. "You can have the kindom tomorrow, run it how you wish Merida. And let your daughter be who she wants, I just don't believe it's right." I hid behind the stone work as Grandma exited the great hall by the other stair case, I had been hiding on one of them. So... That was that then...

"Hope, me love. Come down." Mum had spotted me... I walked down, and sighed. "Mother, why has grandma have a problem with me?" I asked, quietly as she walked over. She took off her mum's crown and placed it down on the table carefully. "I used to be a reble like you, but I tonned it down for her to be pleased. Our lives were changed in the space of two days, and we saved each other's lives." She said, and we sat on a step. "You know the bear that Granddad tells you about?" She asked, of course I nodded. He never stopped telling us the story, my uncles knew it much better than he did if we'd be honest.

"Well, we faced him as a family. I faught with my arrows and sword. Mum faught as a bear... The triplets were bears too, and Dad stood back scared." My mouth dropped, "Mordu?! But... How?!" And she told me the story.

The games, her running away, the witch and cake, Elinor being turned into a bear, the triplets being tiny bears, Mordu actually being a prince that turned into a bear, the new rule that children could marry in their own time, Fergus hunting his wife then she killed Mordu by getting him under a falling menhir. Then they all turned back to normal. But the bit that sounded most amazing to me was the will-o'-the-wisp. I asked questions about the whole story but left them for later.

The next morning, I woke early to get ready for the ceremony. My hair had to be pulled back, which was very hard, and put into a pony tail so that I could look presentable. Then I got told to go and see grandma... "Erm... Gran?" I pushed the door open slightly, and saw a welcoming smile. "Hope, dear. Can I talk to you about something?" I nodded, and walked in before sitting on her bed next to her. "I'm sorry, for the way I've been all your life." She pulled out two tapestries, and handed one to me. Mum looked so young... Twelve, at the least. My uncles possibly two, maybe three? "I finished this when your mum was sixteen, your uncles were seven and very hard to look after. But she tore it, before running off. I brought it on me, and I was wrong to do so." I nodded, mum had told me her story and I explained how she had told me yesterday.

"So... You will know how I'm giving the thrown up now. But I don't want to leave it as a bad grandmother, or mother... So, I am going to take Merida and yourself out for a trip before the event." I widened my eyes, was this the Elinor that Mum had told me about before? The woman that would let down her hair, and ride on a horse through the country alongside her daughter?

I was interested in the other tapestry, but I allowed her to take my hand and we walked back into my room. "Get ready, nothing fancy, and put on some boots." She instructed before walking out. Instantly I ran to my wardrobe and pulled out a plain, dark green dress and pulled on my brown boots that I had gotten as a birthday gift last year from my granddad. "Hope!" I heard my name being called by my mum, and I raced down the stairs. They were already walking out, and I ran after them all the way to the stables. Angus was there waiting for mum, as I walked over to Uncle Hamish's horse Jess. "No, missy." Mum said, with a sharp tone that made me instantly turn around.

"Angus will be your horse today." She said, and I went to argue but she wasn't having it. She lifted me up, I began to giggle, and placed me on Angus. He was a black and white Clydesdale, and had just a brilliant personality. Mum got onto Jess, Grandma got onto her horse and we began to trot out of the castle grounds. But once we were out, not near houses or bulidings, I yanked my hair out of the pony tail and allowed it to flow freely. Then Elinor took down her hair and gallopped off, mum followed, and I stopped in amazement. This was something I had never seen, they weren't even wearing their crowns.

I laughed, as they went into the forest then remember something. "Come on, Angus!" I said, and we gallopped in persuit of them. But once we were in the forest, we had lost them... "MUM?!" I yelled, getting Angus to turn in circles so I could try and spot her big ginger hair. No sight of her, so I gently jumped off and began to walk. "Angus, I'm not leaving you there on your own." I said, turning to see that he hadn't moved one bit. Then he reluctently followed me, as we ventured deeper into the woods. The sun was high in the sky, so I guessed it was nearly noon. I just spotted a orange flash, and got onto Angus as quickly as possible and followed. "MUM!" I yelled, and watched her turn around and smile at me. It was her. Then grandma came in next to her, and we were all together again.

"Quick! To the castle!" Grandma Elinor said, there was no objection from us so we all rushed back home to get ready for the ceremony.


	2. Princess and Queen

There I was, sat on a random chair near the front with the rest of our clan as my family were all sat at the front with their thrones facing us... I must admit I was upset I didn't have one, but I wasn't a princess. I was sat with my huge hair pulled into a pony tail, a velvet blue dress on and my boots under it! The first time I had attended a royal event and I was allowed to wear boots, as I had always worn normal shoes to previous events.

"I'd like to welcome clans MacIntosh, MacGuffin, and Dingwall to this event. My wife would like to say some words." Granddad said, and sat back down. "I understand that you monsters would prefer there to be a king on the throne, but I cannot guarantee that for a long time. Fergus and I have made the decision to step down from the throne, and allow our first born to take our place." Grandma said, before Mum rose out of her seat and stood in a lovely bright blue silk dress with gold around the edges. I am not into fashion, but mum did look brilliant in it.

King Fergus took off his crown, and placed it on a stand that would be taken away at the end of the ceremony. Everyone clapped, showing their support for him, before Queen Elinor kissed his cheek. "You're always my king, Fergus." I heard her whisper, and he blushed through his thick beard. Then the crowd quietened and she took off her crown. The second time I had seen her without it, it just felt really weird. Mum took off her princess crown, handed it to Uncle Harris, and looked her mum in the eyes. "I crown thee, Merida Jane of Clan DunBroch, Queen Merida of DunBroch and the clans under our crown." Grandma Elinor said, a proud tone shining through her voice, as she placed the crown on mum's ginger hair.

Then she turned to the clans, and held up mum's hand. "I give you your new Queen!" The room erupted and my uncles all hugged each other, knowing that they could no longer be in the running of being king (that being a good thing because they knew they'd probably mess up), and then hugged mum and grandma. Then they all rushed over to me, as guards pulled out a throne that was the same height of mum's. They lifted me up, carrying me to the front, and placed me down on this throne.

I looked up to see mum stood in front of me, so I rose before she began to speak. "I crown thee, Hope, Daughter of Queen Merida of Clan DunBroch, Princess Hope of DunBroch." My brown eyes widened as her old crown was lowered onto my head and everyone cheered and I was officially a Princess of the clan... Woah...

I took a bow, I didn't know what to do in truth, before I sat there and listened to a speech Grandma had sorted. It went on for what seemed like an hour, before I was allowed to get up and hug the Queen. "Mum! You never told me!" I yelled, as everyone piled out. "I wanted it to be a surprise!" She retorted, and kissed my head. Me and Mum, Princess and Queen.


End file.
